


An Unconventional Gift

by zubateatscakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clones, Friendship, Human Names Used, M/M, Romance, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Rome has died and Feliciano still thinks of him. Gilbert loves Feliciano and decides to give him a present (an awesome, unconventional gift) which will change his life forever. Human!AU. HRE/Italy & GerIta implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and never will.**

   Feliciano was twenty-one years old now and still thought of Holy Rome.

   He was walking to and fro on the low wall. The spring breeze was caressing his face gently. He bit his lips and looked at his feet – now he had the sea on his left and his garden on his right.

   He sighed. He missed him.

   How many years had passed since Holy Rome died? Four? Five? Maybe even more. It felt like eternity though.

   These thoughts had never left him alone. Holy Rome was here – even now. He still haunted his mind. Feliciano felt this. Maybe the Italian would never forget his first love although he could live without him.

   It wasn't distressing. He only wanted to see him.

   As he was sinking in his thoughts, he closed his eyes and started to move carelessly on the wall as if he were dancing. The words of an old song came out of his mouth and became music.

   This was his way to express his feelings.

  
   “Guess who's the awesome guy who decided to pay you a visit,” said a white-haired man.

   “Ve~ Prussia!” Feliciano exclaimed and jumped down the wall to hug his friend. Prussia wasn't his real name – it was Gilbert Beilschmidt. However, he gained such surname for he had helped him many a night since Holy Rome died.

   “You grow more and more reckless, don't you?” Prussia asked while giggling. Then, he patted his back affectionately and kissed his cheek. They had become more and more friends as the years passed.

   Gilbert had loved Feliciano for so long – in his own way, of course. He let him free, though, because he understood that the Italian could not love him in return.

   At the beginning this situation hurt him, but now he was fine. He still loved Feliciano, and his love was so deep he had decided to give him a present the Italian would never forget. He had studied many a night for this since Holy Rome (his brother) had died.

   “Let's go out for an awesome walk,” Gilbert suggested.

   “Ve~,” Feliciano uttered softly in agreement and nodded slightly.

  
   They walked out of the garden and the house, and the sight astonished Feliciano deeply. His hand slipped from Gilbert and dangled slowly through the air.

   “Ludwig,” the Italian murmured. A name he was not used to saying anymore, a name that had been lying in the recesses of his mind – Holy Rome's real name. Feliciano covered his mouth with his hand as the tears started to flow silently from his eyes. He moved a few steps towards his love.

   “The memory section of his brain gave me some trouble but—” Gilbert began to explain in whispers but soon became silent. His words were left unheard.

  
   “Hi...” Ludwig said gently, “I'm back.”

   Then, he hugged the Italian.

   Feliciano wasn't stupid. He knew that Holy Rome was dead and could never come back. He knew that Prussia had studied science for years. Sometimes he had seen some papers about clones when he was at Gilbert's.

   “You're Germany,” he whispered in Ludwig's ear.

   “Why?” the clone asked.

   “You were Holy Rome and died. Now you've come back to life thanks to Prussia,” he explained softly.

   “You still surprise me sometimes, you know.”

   “Ve~,” the Italian muttered, half-closing his eyes.

   Prussia was famous for his unconventional gifts and Feliciano had better not forget. _Awesome, unconventional gifts_.


End file.
